Endless Voice
by nemuikuro26
Summary: Sebastian adalah profesor muda di sebuah universitas yang terkenal dengan gosip bahwa siapapun yang berkencan dengannya akan bernasib sial. tapi semua mantannya selalu mengatakan hal yang sama, seorang pemuda beriris biru kelamlah yang mengganggu mereka. warning: SebasxOc, SebasxCiel, mild horror, AU, OOC


**Disclaimer**: Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso

Terinspirasi dari film horror Thailand, I Miss You.

Padahal hari ini ultah author tapi malah update film horror, huahaha! Bodo ah, yang penting readers menikmati (y)

* * *

**.**

**Endless Voice**

**.**

**.**

_Sebastian..._

Hentikan.

_Sebastian..._

Hentikan!

_Sebastian..._

"KUBILANG HENTIKAN!"

_Prang_! Tedengar suara kaca pecah dari dalam ruangan gelap gulita. Seorang pria beririskan mata merah darah, dadanya naik turun dengan cepat dan nafasnya memburu. Ia baru saja melempar vas bunga bercorak malaikat ke arah dinding, membuat vas itu kehilangan keindahannya.

Sementara di arah ia melempar vasnya, seorang pemuda berdiri diam menatapnya lurus. Bibir pemuda itu pucat dan dari matanya, terus mengalir darah segar. Pakaiannya kotor dan ia tak menggunakan alas kaki. Meski begitu, meski vas indah itu baru saja dilemparkan ke arahnya, tak ada tanda-tanda ia terkena lemparan. Sebaliknya, darah segar itu justru mengalir dari belakang kepalanya dan kedua bola mata biru kelamnya.

Pria yang bermata merah darah itu terlutut di hadapan pemuda bermata biru kelam. Rambut hitamnya berantakan mengenai pipinya. Ia menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

"Ciel... Ciel Phantomhive..." panggilnya.

Sang pemuda di hadapannya membuka mulut, tapi yang keluar hanya darah segar. Membuat jumpernya semakin berlumur darah. Ia mendekati pria bermata merah dengan langkah terseok.

_Sebastian..._

"Profesor! Profesor Michaelis!" seorang wanita memanggil pria bermata merah.

Pria itu menoleh dan tersenyum. "Ada yang bisa kubantu, Ms. Mitchel?"

"It's Gloria for you, you naughty proffesor!" Wanita itu merengut lalu bergerak memperbaiki jas lab si pria. "Aku merindukanmu Sebastian..." ucap Gloria yang langsung menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pelukan pria bermata merah yang bernama Sebastian.

"Hey, kita ini masih di kampus..." Sebastian mengingatkan.

"Lantas kenapa? Biar semua orang tahu bahwa semenjak dua hari lalu aku sekarang adalah kekasih dari profesor Michaelis yang terkenal." Gloria tersenyum menggoda ke arah Sebastian.

Sebastian hanya tersenyum kecil, tapi senyum itu menghilang ketika ia melihata sosok itu. Sosok pemuda bermata biru berlumuran darah sambil bertelanjang kaki berdiri di belakang sebuah pilar. Tanpa sadar Sebastian langsung melepas pelukan Gloria dan mengambil langkah mundur. Ia langsung teringat ini hari apa.

Gloria menatap Sebastian bingung dan sedikit kesal. Dalam hatinya ia teringat gosip yang beredar. Tak pernah ada yang mampu bertahan lama berhubungan dengan profesor mereka. Profesor memang bersikap baik, tapi dia bisa tiba-tiba menarik diri, seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang.

"Maaf. Aku harus pergi." Ujar Sebastian dengan wajah pucat pasi. "Oh ya, jangan berjalan sendirian malam ini Gloria." Peringatnya.

Gloria mengangguk tak acuh karena masih agak jengkel dengan kepergian Sebastian. Dia tak menyadari, pemuda beriris biru kelam bersimbah darah menatapnya dari belakang dengan tatapan kosong.

* * *

Sebastian meletakan bunga mawar putih di atas sebuah makam. Tertulis 'Ciel Phantomhive' di atas nisan batunya. Ia tersenyum pilu menatap makam itu. Jantungnya terasa ditikam oleh rasa bersalah. Tapi, apa benar ini rasa bersalah?

"Ciel... maaf. Hampir saja aku terlambat datang. Ini, mawar putih kesukaanmu..."

* * *

Gloria tak sadar bahwa jam sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam. Ia terlalu sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya hingga tak ingat waktu. Bukannya ia rajin, sebaliknya, karena tidak mengumpulkan tugas ia diberi tugas tambahan.

"Ahh~ sial. Dasar profesor kurang kerjaan! Aku'kan hanya lupa sekali!" gerutunya sambil menyusuri jalan sepi dan gelap.

Sambil terus berjalan, Gloria akhirnya menyadari bahwa jalanan ini entah kenapa terasa lebih jauh dari biasanya. Juga sangat sepi. Ini memang sudah jam sepuluh tapi jalanan ini tak pernah sepi. Saat itulah ia menyadari, ada seseorang yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Dipercepat Gloria langkahnya tapi orang yang mengikutinya itu seakan tak terpengaruh. Bulu kuduk Gloria mulai berdiri. Selain karena udara yang semakin dingin, ia baru sadar bahwa orang yang mengikutinya itu tak memiliki suara langkah kaki.

Akhirnya Gloria sampai di sebuah tangga. Cepat-cepat ia menaiki tangga itu, tapi betapa terkejutnya ia ketika sampai di tangga ke sepuluh, sesuatu mengalir dari atas. Darah. Ia mendongak dan mendapati seorang pemuda beriris biru menatapnya penuh kebencian.

"Jangan mendekat!" perintahnya panik.

Tapi perintah itu tak digubris. Pemuda itu justru berjalan semakin dekat. Mata Gloria membulat sempurna saat menyadari darah yang mengalir itu berasal dari matanya. Tangannya yang pucat dan terkoyak terulur mencekik Gloria.

"TIDAAAAKK! LEPAAASSKAA—

Gloria meronta, tak menyangka pemuda itu langsung melepaskan cekikan tangannya. Ia langsung terjatuh bebas dari atas tangga.

Menurut pengakuan orang-orang, mereka melihat Gloria terus-terusan naik turun di tangga dimana ia jatuh selama bermenit-menit. Ketika Sebastian tanya kenapa tak ada yang menghentikannya? Mereka juga bingung. Seakan mereka dan Gloria berada di dimensi yang berbeda.

* * *

Sebastian mengusap wajahnya. "Ini pasti ulah Ciel..."

besok malamnya Sebastian langsung putus dengan Gloria dan sekarang ia berakhir di sebuah bar.

"Sebastian," Grell meletakan sebuah gelas cognag di depan Sebastian juga pria berkacamata di sebelahnya. "Ciel sudah tiada..."

"Dia masih ada!" Bantah Sebastian. "Rohnya masih ada. Ia masih ada..."

"Kau harus ke psikolog, man." Ujar pria berkacamata yang duduk di sebelah Sebastian.

"Will, aku tidak gila." Desis Sebastian jengkel.

"Ok! Cut!" Grell menggerakan telapak tangannya diantara Sebastian dan William. Seakan sedang memutus sesuatu. "Aku heran, kalian ini sahabat atau musuh? Oke, lupakan itu, sekarang yang penting, baik, jika roh Ciel masih gentayangan kenapa kau tidak panggil pengusir roh? Seperti yang kusarankan minggu lalu?" usul Grell.

Sebastian menggeleng. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sebastian dipaksa melakukan penyucian roh atau pergi ke psikolog tapi ia selalu menolak dengan satu alasan. Ia tak ingin membuat Ciel terluka lagi. Meskipun itu berarti ia harus dihantui sepanjang hidupnya.

* * *

Sudah satu bulan berlalu semenjak kejadian Gloria. Sebastian semakin menyendiri. Dan gosip aneh juga tersebar bahwa wanita manapun yang mendekati Sebastian akan bernasib sial.

"Profesor!" sebuah suara mengagetkan Sebastian.

Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis muda berlari ke arahnya. "Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu, bolehkah?"

Sebastian menatap gadis itu. "Tentu, tapi kau adalah?"

"Aku Valery Mitch, salah satu mahasiswimu." Ucapnya penuh keyakinan. "Kau mungkin tidak ingat tapi kita sering berselisihan di taman."

Sebastian menyambut tangan Valery Mitch dan mengajaknya ke kantor untuk membicarakan apa yang ingin Valery tanyakan.

Tak Sebastian sangka bahwa ia begitu menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Valery. Meski baru seminggu, ia sangat menikmatinya. Mereka bahkan sudah melewati batas mahasiswa dan profesornya. Dan sekarang, tahu-tahu Valery sudah ada di rumahnya untuk melanjutkan apa yang mereka bicarakan di kampus.

Sebastian sedang memasak untuk Valery, ia berjanji membuatkan makan malam karena Valery sudah menemukan buku yang Sebastian cari, dan Valery menunggu di ruang tamu di lantai bawah ketika ia melihat di lantai dua sebuah pintu tiba-tiba terbuka.

Ragu-ragu Valery naik ke atas dan memasuki kamar itu. Kamar itu seperti kamar biasanya, ada tempat tidur dan lainnya, tapi yang menarik perhatian Valery adalah foto seseorang yang tertempel dimana-mana.

"Valery!" panggil Sebastian dengan nada yang agak panik.

Valery menoleh dengan tatapan bingung. "Ini siapa?" tanya Valery pada Sebastian.

"BA—bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" tanya Sebastian was-was.

"Pintunya terbuka sendiri." Jawab Valery tanpa prasangka. "Jadi? Dia siapa?" tanyanya lagi sambil menunjuk foto seorang pemuda tengah tersenyum lembut memeluk buket bunga mawar putih. "Adikmu? Dimana dia sekarang?"

Sebastian tersenyum tipis. "Dia sudah meninggal."

"AH! Di taman?!" ingat Valery. Dan ketika melihat ekspresi Sebastian, ia langsung menyesal. "Maaf, aku hanya..."

"Tak apa. Dia memang meninggal disana." Sebastian kemudian kembali tersenyum cerah. "Ayo turun. Aku sudah membuatkanmu spagetti!"

Mereka keluar dan menuruni tangga, lalu, pintu itu tertutup kembali dengan sendirinya.

* * *

Semenjak kejadian itu, Sebastian dan Valery semakin dekat hingga tak terasa sudah sebulan berlalu. Tak pernah sekalipun Valery mengalami seperti yang perempuan-perempuan sebelumnya alami seperti dalam gosip. Selain itu, Sebastian sudah memberikannya kunci duplikat untuk masuk ke rumah Sebastian. Itu memberi Valery kepercayaan diri lebih tinggi.

Hari ini, Valery memutuskan untuk memberi kejutan pada Sebastian. Ia akan memasak untuknya. Maka dari itu sekarang Valery sudah ada di depan pintu rumah Sebastian dengan wajah berseri, tak menyadari dua bola mata biru kelam menatapnya dingin.

Begitu masuk, Valery menyadari bahwa pintu kamar yang dulu pernah ia masuki terbuka lebar. Entah apa, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat Valery begitu tertarik untuk berjalan menuju kamar itu.

Sampai di kamar itu, Valery melihat foto seorang pemuda bermata biru kelam dalam bingkai ukuran sebenarnya terpasang di dinding. Ia menatapnya dengan penuh perhatian. Pemuda itu berdiri tegak dan seakan menatap balik Valery.

Betapa terkejutnya Valery ketika perlahan dari cairan merah pekat mengalir dari kedua bola mata pemuda itu. Ia semakin terkejut ketika matanya berkedip cepat lalu menatap Valery tajam.

Teriakan ketakutan lepas dari bibir Valery. Ia tersungkur ke belakang ketika pemuda itu mencoba keluar dari dalam bingkai foto. Pikiran Valery semakin kalut ketika darah mengalir keluar dari bingkai foto. Semakin banyak hingga genangannya mulai mendekatinya.

Ia merangkak cepat menjauh dan terkejut ketika pemuda itu sudah berdiri di depannya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Wajah Valery menggambarkan horror. Ia berjalan mundur ketika pemuda itu melangkah mendekat. Menyeret darah yang terus mengalir di sekitar kakinya yang telanjang. Tangannya terulur, lalu, tahu-tahu Valery melayang sebelum akhirnya membentur lantai bawah dengan bunyi 'BUUM' yang cukup nyaring. Sebelum menutup mata, ia bisa melihat, pemuda itu tersenyum sendu. Darah yang mengalir berubah bening.

Betapa terkejutnya Sebastian ketika melihat Valery terkapar tak sadarkan diri di bawah anak tangga. Segera ia berlari menghampiri dengan wajah cemas dan memeriksanya. Untunglah kelihatannya kepala Valery tak terbentur.

Dengan tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi Sebastian mengangkat Valery dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Sebelum pintu rumahnya tertutup rapat, terlihat seorang pemuda bermata biru kelam, tangannya terulur tapi kemudian terjatuh lagi ke sampingnya. Senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya. Darah yang mengalir dari kedua matanya perlahan menjadi bening.

* * *

Sebastian berdiri di depan kamar rawat inap Valery sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya. Mereka bilang dia baik-baik saja tapi cedera di kakinya akan butuh waktu lama untuk kembali seperti semula.

Dipijit Sebastian keningnya. Lagi-lagi Ciel berulah. Dia pikir, karena Valery berbeda dari gadis-gadis yang selama ini Sebastian kencani, kali ini akan baik-baik saja. Ia pikir, Ciel telah menerima Valery ketika pintu kamar itu terbuka. Tapi rupanya ia salah. Kali ini bahkan lebih parah dari sebelumnya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan... Ciel..."

* * *

_"Siapa... perempuan ini?" tanya Ciel dengan tenang meski tangannya gemetar menunjukan sebuah foto._

_Di tangan Ciel, sebuah foto menggambarkan Sebastian berciuman dengan seorang perempuan di sebuah bar. Yang lebih parah, perempuan itu mengenakan pakaian minim dan duduk di atas pangkuan Sebastian._

_"Kau dapat darimana? Tidak," Sebastian menggeleng panik. "Kau salah—_

_"Aku tanya siapa, bukan minta penjelasan."_

_Ciel mengetatkan jumper ke tubuhnya yang terasa begitu panas dingin sekarang. Ia meradang, tapi ia berusaha tenang. Ia berusaha dewasa. Ia butuh pengakuan, bukan penjelasan._

_"Kau... selingkuh?" Tanya Ciel lemah._

_Sebastian terdiam. Di hadapannya Ciel terlihat begitu tegar. Karena laki-laki'kah? Lantas apa yang harus ia katakan? Mengaku? Yah, mungkin itu yang terbaik. Lagi pula ia tidak serius dengan perempuan itu. Ia selalu menyukai Ciel. Alasannya dengan perempuan itu adalah karena ingin menghapus kecurigaan orang lain._

_"Ya. Tapi semua ini demi kau." Jawab Sebastian akhirnya._

_"Demi aku?" ulang Ciel tak percaya. Ia justru semakin meradang dengan pembelaan diri Sebastian. "Kenapa semua jadi kembali padaku?!"_

_"Aku melakukannya karena aku tak ingin kita ketahuan!" ungkap Sebastian meninggikan suaranya. "Bukan hanya aku profesor dan kau mahasiswaku, kita juga sama-sama laki-laki! Aku tak ingin reputasimu hancur!"_

_"Reputasiku?" ulang Ciel dengan nada menyindir. "Reputasiku atau reputasimu!? Akui saja bahwa sebenarnya kau takut! Kau takut semua orang tahu bahwa kau berpacaran dengan laki-laki!" Jerit Ciel._

_"Ciel—_

_"Cukup. Silahkan kembali ke perempuan itu. Tenang saja. Setelah ini kau tak perlu memikirkan reputasi siapa-siapa." Ciel berbalik dan bersiap meninggalkan Sebastian._

_Sebastian kaget dengan keputusan sepihak Ciel. Ia berusaha menahan Ciel tapi Ciel memberontak dan kemudian memutuskan lari. Entah takdir sedang tak ada kerjaan atau apa, bisa-bisanya disaat Ciel lari ke arah jalan raya, seorang supir truk gandeng melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dan semua berubah seperti di film-film. Ciel tertabrak dan terpental sejauh empat meter dari posisi awal dengan kepala membentur aspal dan jaket terkoyak. Darah segar mengalir dari kepalanya dan mulutnya._

_Tiba-tiba kaki Sebastian terasa tak bertulang. Susah payah ia menghampiri Ciel. Gemetar, dicarinya ponselnya dan segera menghubungi nomor telepon darurat. Dan ambulan segera datang, membawa Ciel beserta Sebastian. Sepanjang jalan, Sebastian hanya bisa menggumamkan satu kalimat. Tapi Ciel terbentur di area vital, ia tak selamat._

* * *

Semenjak itu, Sebastian berusaha mendekati perempuan lain dengan satu perasaan pasti dan semenjak itu juga, setiap perempuan yang dekat dengan Sebastian pasti akan dihantui oleh Ciel.

Awalnya Sebastian tak percaya bahwa itu Ciel, tapi kejadian aneh yang terjadi membuatnya akhirnya percaya. Kamar dimana Ciel sering menginap dan berisi foto-foto serta barang-barang Ciel terkunci. Ia sudah berusaha memanggil tukang kunci profesional tapi berakhir dengan tukang kunci itu lari tunggang langgang. Ia mengatakan ada tangan pucat yang mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangannya lalu bola mata keluar dari lubang kunci pintu.

Biola Sebastian bisa keluar sendiri dari tasnya dan ketika malam setiap hari Kamis, biola itu akan berbunyi sendiri dan selalu salah nada di bagian dimana Ciel biasa salah. Seakan Ciel sendiri yang memainkannya. Tapi Sebastian hanya bisa tersenyum ketika lagu itu mulai salah.

Tanpa sadar Sebastian justru menikmati dan menerima keganjilan di rumahnya sampai wanita yang dikencaninya terluka dengan pengakuan yang sama. Seorang pemuda bermata biru kelam berlumuran darah menghampiri mereka.

* * *

Sebastian menatap botol berisikan pil obat Diazepamnya. Disebelahnya air yang bening telah disediakan. Dalam pikirannya Sebastian mendapatkan ide yang menarik. Dari pada hanya minum sebutir, kenapa tidak minum semuanya saja? Biar ia tak perlu lagi melihat siapapun menderita karena bersamanya. Di sisi lain, sebotol wine dan gelasnya menggoda untuk menggantikan Diazepam sementara. Yang mana? Tidur selamanya atau tak sadar akan dunia? Ia masih takut meninggalkan semuanya.

Dituangkan Sebastian satu gelas wine berwarna merah darah lalu diletakannya di sisi lain dihadapannya baru setelah itu ia menuangkan untuk diri sendiri. Ia mulai minum, hingga akhirnya satu botol wine habis. Anehnya, ia tak merasa mabuk.

Karena jengkel, Sebastian mencampurkan Diazepam ke dalam gelas yang berisi wine. Ia baru akan meminumnya ketika suara itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini sangat jelas.

"Sebastian..."

Dengan cepat Sebastian mendongak, menatap lurus ke depan. Di hadapannya, Ciel tak lagi berlumuran darah tapi mengenakan pakaian terusan putih dan tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Terlihat begitu cantik seakan ia kembali hidup.

"Akhirnya kau mendengar suaraku..." Ciel mendesah penuh kelegaan.

"Ak—hirnya?" Ulang Sebastian bingung.

Senyum lemah tergambar di wajah Ciel. "Sudah lama aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Kenapa—" Suara Sebastian bergetar. "Kenapa tidak sejak dulu?" tanyanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Karena pikiranmu selalu disibukan dengan gadis-gadis itu." Jawab Ciel masih tersenyum tipis.

"Karena itu kau melukai mereka?" Tanya Sebastian. "Karena kau tidak bisa bicara denganku?" Ciel menggeleng. "Lalu kenapa? Kenapa kau melukai mereka?" tanya Sebastian bingung.

"Aku ini roh gentayangan bodoh. Ketakutanmu akan pemikiran bahwa dengan kau bersama mereka kau telah mengkhianatiku membuatku berubah." Gerutu Ciel sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lembut. "Karena itu... Lepaskan aku, Sebastian..."

"Melepaskanmu?" Ulangnya bingung.

Ciel mengangguk, sekali lagi mengulangi permohonan yang sama. "Lepaskan aku..."

"Tapi... bagaimana caranya? Apa yang menahanmu?"

"Yang menahanku..." Ciel menunduk lalu mendongak lagi, kali ini memasang ekspresi sedih. "Adalah kau..."

"Aku? Tapi, bagaimana—"

Tiba-tiba Sebastian sadar. Ketika Ciel sekarat, setengah mati Sebastian berusaha menyelamatkannya. Dan ia terus mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Kau tidak boleh mati! Kau tidak boleh mati Ciel Phantomhive! Aku tak akan pernah merelakanmu! Kau dengar itu?! Aku tidak akan merelakanmu!" Ujar Sebastian sambil terus menekan jantung Ciel, memaksa oksigen mengalir lagi di dalam tubuh pemuda itu. Dan Ciel, rohnya, hanya bisa memandang pemandangan itu pilu.

Ia juga ingat, setiap hari kamis malam, ia akan pergi ke tempat dimana Ciel dimakamkan. Meletakan bunga mawar putih kesukaannya lalu berdiri diam selama satu jam. Di sampingnya, Ciel selalu bersamanya. Berusaha menepuk pundak Sebastian dan mengatakan, 'Pulanglah. Aku tak kesepian.'

Di bukit tempat mereka biasa melihat konstelasi bintang, Sebastian akan menggelar karpet dan meletakan keranjang piknik. Ia akan duduk disana semalaman dan bercerita. Disana, Ciel ada dan mendengarkan ceritanya dengan baik.

"Karena aku tidak bisa merelakanmu? Karena aku masih merindukanmu?" Sebastian akhirnya menyadari apa yang selama ini ia lakukan. Semua tindakannya.

Ciel mengangguk. "Karena itu, lepaskan aku, ok? Kau sekarang bahagia dengannya bukan? Jangan mati. Jangan takut kau akan mengkhianatiku dengan bersamanya, dengan begitu aku bisa pergi dan tak akan mengganggu siapapun lagi."

Di hadapan Ciel, Sebastian terdiam. Jauh di lubuk hatinya ia benar-benar berharap Sebastian mengerti dan mau melepaskannya. Ia sendiri sebenarnya sudah lelah. Hatinya perlahan-lahan mulai digerogoti dendam dan tak lama lagi ia pasti—

Betapa terkejutnya Ciel ketika melihat Sebastian tersenyum, tidak, Sebastian tidak tersenyum, ia menyeringai gelap. Membuat Sebastian kehilangan wajah bahagia dan senyumannya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan melepasmu." Tegas Sebastian.

"Sebastian!" hardik Ciel.

"Karena aku mencintaimu." Kali ini Sebastian mengucapkannya penuh kesungguhan.

Wajah Ciel melembut tapi juga kecewa. "Lalu bagaimana dengan gadis itu?" tanya Ciel penuh kepahitan.

"Sepanjang aku bisa bersamamu, aku tak membutuhkan yang lain."

"Sebastian..." panggil Ciel lemah. "Aku ini roh yang terikat. Semakin lama aku terikat di dunia ini, maka aku akan dirasuki dendam dan kehilangan diriku seutuhnya. Aku mohon Sebastian... kalau tidak, aku akan kehilangan sisa cinta—

"Tak apa. Asal aku masih bisa bersamamu. Apapun itu. Bahkan jika nantinya kau sendiri akan membunuhku, asal aku bisa bersamamu, tak apa." Sebastian tersenyum lembut dan pernyataannya membuat Ciel terkejut. "Jika itu bisa membuatku bersamamu, maka aku tak akan melepasmu..."

Setetes air mata mengalir di pipi Ciel. Perlahan air mata itu menjadi deras dan berubah menjadi merah pekat. "Lepaskan aku Sebastian! Lepaskan aku!" jeritnya.

Dihadapannya, Sebastian mengangkat gelas wine miliknya dan tersenyum penuh kesadisan. "Cheers, my love."

~Endless Voice, End~

* * *

gomen kalau horrornya kurang terasa m(_ _)m


End file.
